Afraid
by Burnbee
Summary: Perry has a fear and there's only one place he can hide, from the fear he cannot keep inside. Heinz and Perry friendship!
1. Original

he opened his eyes with a sigh. he hopped out of bed and slowly made his way to the door, the only light coming from the lightning from the raging storm outside. the knocker was persistant though. he got to the kitchean and turn on the light.  
"alright alright! I'm coming." Heinz sighed. he opened the door as a loud crack of thunder roared. something latched onto his leg. he looked down. "Perry the Platypus, why are you hugging my leg? hey what happened to your leg?" Heinz ask tiredly. thunder roared loud and the lightning flashed and Perry was gone. Heinz closed the door. "Perry the Platypus? your all wet, where'd you go?" Heinz ask. he walked into the living room and spotted Perry's tail from under the couch. "your soaking my couch and the floor! what's wrong with you?" Heinz ask. the lightning flashed and Perry whimpered, surprizing Heinz. "Perry the Platypus?" Heinz ask.  
"Kr." Perry whimpered. thats when it occurred to Heinz. he couldn't help but laugh.  
"Perry the Platypus, are you afraid of storms?" Heinz laughed. Perry whimpered and crawled completely under the couch. he knew he shouldn't have come here, but his family was out for the night and it's not like there was anywhere else he could go. he heard Heinz leave the room and he came back a moment later. "Perry the Platypus, come on out its okay." Heinz said softly.  
"Krkrkr." Perry whimpered and stayed under the couch.  
"come on it's just some thunder." Heinz said. it thundered again and Perry yelped. "oh for pete sakes Perry the Platypus! come here!" Heinz exclaimed. he reached under the couch and grabbed the sopping wet Platypus gently and pulled him out. he wrapped him in a towel and stood up. Perry burrowed into the towel and looked up at Heinz. Perry whimpered when the lights flickered and the building shook slightly from the thunder. he was sat down gently and dried. Heinz removed the towel and laughed. "you look like a puffed up marshmellow. stay here I'll get you a bandage." Heinz said. he went to walk away but quickly stopped when he noticed the Platypus still shaking and looking around nervously he shook his head and left the room. he bandaged his leg the he went for a blanket and sat down on the couch. he grabbed Perry off his coffee table, startling him. he layd down on the couch and turned on the tv. he cuddled Perry to his chest and Perry looked at him with curious and terrified eyes.  
"Krkrkr?" Perry ask  
"well I'm not going to throw you out. i'm evil not heartless." Heinz shrugged. thunder rolled outside and Perry jumped clinging to Heinz's shirt with a whimper. Heinz actually felt bad for him and soothingly ran a hand down his back. "have you always been afraid of thunder and lightning?" Heinz ask.  
"Krkrkr." Perry replied with a nodded.  
"I'm sorry I laughed at you." Heinz said.  
"Krkr." Perry mumbled.  
"no really I am. I shouldn't have laughed at you and I'm sorry." Heinz said. when the thunder made the building shake again Perry yelpped and curled up in a ball on Heinz's chest. "I don't want to pry, but why are you so scared of thunder storms?" Heinz ask. Perry pulled out and notepad and pen it was so shaky Heinz could barely read it.  
_childhood incident._  
"oh. must have been bad." Heinz said. Perry ovoided eye contact. "wanna talk about it? they say talking helps." Heinz said. Perry shook his head no quickly and dug his face into Heinz's shirt with a whimper. "alright sorry." Heinz said. "do you want some hot chocolate?" Heinz ask. Perry looked questioningly at him. Heinz sat up and Perry tumbled down on to the couch. "oh, sorry." Heinz said. Perry looked up at him with a nervous smile. Heinz reached a hand out and Perry hesitated untill the lightning flashed and he quickly grabed Heinz hand. Heinz smiled and put Perry up on his shoulder.  
"Krkr?" Perry ask with his eye brow raised.  
"I figured you wouldn't want to stay on the couch and I can't exactly make hot chocolate with only one hand." Heinz said. when Heinz leaned forward Perry almost slipped so he held onto Heinz lab coat. "you can sit if you want. I won't hurt you." Heinz said. so Perry sat on his shoulders and folded his arms to rest his head in Heinz's hair. he made a questioning noise as he watched Heinz. "oh I make is differently. I warm the milk up first." Heinz replied. Perry watched with interest untill it thundered again. Heinz felt Perry stiffen.  
"k-krkrkr." Perry whimpered.  
"hold on Perry the Platypus." Heinz told him patting his non-injured leg. he quickly made two cups of hot chocolate as the power went out. "well, I guess we aren't watching movies." Heinz said. he got to the living room sat the cups down and before he could grab Perry the ground shook and Perry fell off his shoulders. he landed with a thump on the floor. Heinz knelt to pick him up. "Perry the Platypus are you ok? I didn't mean for you to fall." Heinz said. Perry nodded and stood. "wait right here, I'll be right back." Heinz said.  
"Krkrkr." Perry replied. he managed to climb up on the couch and hide himself in the blankets. whe Heinz came back he was confused.  
"Perry?" Heinz ask. the blanket wiggled and Perry popped his head out. Heinz smiled and help up the object in his hand. "I found a candle." Heinz said. Perry nodded. "so what happened to your leg?" Heinz ask sitting down. he sat the candle down on the coffee table and Perry hopped off the couch. after watching him attempt to get on the coffee table, Heinz took pity and helpped him up. Perry wrote once more, though not as shakly, and handed the note to Heinz.  
_I slid and got cut on a fence on the way over._  
"are you ok?" Heinz ask. Perry nodded with a small smile. it thundered loudly and lightning flashed brightly and Perry hit the deck. he was shaking when he felt two hands grab him carefully. Heinz cuddled Perry to his chest and rolled over so his back faced the windows. "we should sleep Perry the Platypus." Heinz said. Perry gave him a smile and cuddled up to him. maybe he didn't have to be afraid.


	2. Perry's POV

**Come on! Come on! open the door!  
**I was soaked to the bone, shivering, scared, and I didn't want to be alone. I knocked as hard as I could. I saw a light flick on under the door.  
"alright alright! I'm coming." Doof exclaimed. he opened the door just as the thunder rolled loudly and I latched on to his leg in fright. "Perry the Platypus, why are you hugging my leg? hey what happened to your leg?" Doof ask tiredly. the thunder roared and the ligthning flashed brightly before I could answer and I took off in side, without permission. I heard him close the door and follow after me. "Perry the Platypus? your all wet, where'd you go?" Doof ask. I heared him walk into the living room where he huffed. "your soaking my couch and the floor! what's wrong with you?" Doof demaned. the lightning flashed and I whimpered pathetically. "Perry the Platypus?" Doof ask.  
"yes?" I ask softly. I cringed when he started laughing.  
"Perry the Platypus, are you afraid of storms?" Doof laughed. I whimpered and curled into a ball under the couch.  
**I knew I should have stayed home. I knew I should have just hid under Phineas' bed and waited.**  
I thought. I heard Doof leave the room and he came back a moment later.  
"Perry the Platypus, come on out its okay." Doof said softly. I shook my head.  
"you just want to laugh in my face." I whimpered.  
"come on it's just some thunder." Doof said. it thundered loudly and I yelped. "oh for pete sakes Perry the Platypus! come here!" Doof exclaimed. I prepared to be roughly pulled out from under the couch, but I was surprised when he gently pulled me out. I dripped on his carpet a second and he wrapped a towel around me. realizing how cold I was, I curled up into a ball and looked up at him. I whimpered when the lights flickered and the thunder caused the building to shake. Doof stood me on his table and dried me off, much like Phineas and Ferb do after my bath. he removed the towel and laughed.  
**here it comes..**  
"Perry the PLatypus, you look like a puffed up marshmellow. stay here I'll get you a bandage." Doof said. I noticed him pause as he started to walk away but then he shook his head and went on. he came back and gently banaged my hurt leg before plopping on the couch. he picked me up and put me on his chest. I gave him a curious look when he cuddled me while flipping through channels.  
"Dr. D?" I ask.  
"well I'm not going to throw you out. i'm evil not heartless." Doof said. I smiled but the thunder roared louder and I jumped clinging to his shirt I whimpered. He ran his hand down my back and it comforted me lightly. "have you always been afraid of thunder and lightning?" Doof ask. I nodded.  
"ever since I was a pup." I mumbled.  
"i'm sorry I laughed at you." Doof said. I looked at him.  
"sure you are." I said not believing.  
"no really I am. I shouldn't have laughed at you and I'm sorry." Doof said. when the thunder made the building shake again I yelpped and curled up in a ball on Doof's chest. "I don't want to pry, but why are you so scared of thunder storms?" Doof ask. I pulled out and notepad and pen it was so shaky I myself could barley read it, but I'm a secret agent it's not like I write with my hands for a living.  
_Childhood incident._  
"oh. must have been bad." Doof said. I ovoided eye contact. "wanna talk about it? they say talking helps." Doof said. I shook his head no quickly and dug my face into doof's shirt with a whimper. "alright sorry." Doof said. "do you want some hot chocolate?" Doof ask. I looked questioningly at him. he sat up and I tumbled off his chest landing on my face. I got off my face and rubbed it with a wince. "oh, sorry." Doof said. I gave him a nervous smile. Doof reached a hand out and I hesitated untill the lightning flashed and I quickly grabed Doofs hand. Doof smiled and picked me up. he put me on his shoulder and I quickly found my balance.  
"huh?" I ask.  
"I figured you wouldn't want to stay on the couch and I can't exactly make hot chocolate with only one hand." Doof said. he suddenly leand forward and I almost slipped off his shoulder but I caught myself. "you can sit if you want. I won't hurt you." Doof said. I shrugged and sat down, I folded my arms and rested my head on them on his head. I made a questioning noise at Doof. "oh I make is differently. I warm the milk up first." Doof replied. I nodded my head and continued to watch. I wasa actually interested untill the lightning flashed and the building shook with thunder.  
"D-Doof?" I whimpered.  
"hold on Perry the Platypus, they're almost done." Doof said patting my non-injured leg. the second cup had just finished when the power went out. I accidently pulled his hair and he grunted. "well, I guess we aren't watching movies." Doof said. he got to the living room sat the cups down, but before I could get down the ground shook and I fell off his shoulders and with a thump face first on the floor. Doof knelt quickly to pick me up. "Perry the Platypus are you ok? I didn't mean for you to fall." Doof said. I nodded.  
"i've had worse." I replied.  
"wait right here, I'll be right back." Doof said. he walked away and I watched him.  
"I'll wait here." I replied. I climbed upon to the couch and hid under the blanket. I heard him come back and make a confused noise.  
"Perry?" Doof ask. I wiggled around trying to find a way out of the blanket and managed to poke my head out. Doof smiled and held up the object in his hand. "I found a candle." Doof said. I nodded. "so what happened to your leg?" Doof ask sitting down. he sat the candel down on the coffee table and lit it, I got up and tried to get up without hurting my leg. after a few moments Doof helpped me up and I gave him a greatful look. I wrote once more, though not as shakly, and handed the note to him.  
_I slid and got cut on a fence on the way over._  
"Perry the PLatypus your need to learn to spell I think... are you ok?" Doof ask. I nodded with a small smile. it thundered loudly and lightning flashed brightly and I dove for cover. I was shaking so bad I thought the room was shaking. Doof pickde me up and cuddled me to his chest. he rolled over so his back was to the window's. "we should sleep Perry the Platypus." Doof said. I gave a purr and cuddled up to him. maybe I being afraid of storms is ok.


End file.
